Leviathan Lineages and Schools
While Lineages and Schools remain the same in flavor, the supporting mechanics are somwhat tweaked. A summary of the mechanical information and the tweaks is presented below. Lineages All lineages of leviathans favor the Vestige of Concordance, which is associated with Tiamat. A leviathan thus always favors the Vestige of Concordance, the first Vestige mentioned in their entry, and one of the three secondary vestiges noted there. *''Bahamutan: The bloodline of Bahamut, this lineage is known for prodigious size and resilience; its innate mastery is over the Vestige of Vitality. Secondary Vestiges: Awareness, Fecundity, Might. Vice: Sloth'' *''Dagonite: The bloodline of Dagon, this strain is famed for its generative power and for giving birth to abominations – its mastery is over the Vestige of Fecundity. Secondary Vestiges: Elements, Predation, Sanctity. Vice: Pride'' *''Lahamin: The bloodline of Lahamu, this lineage is known for their ever watchful eyes and secretive demeanor – they master the Vestige of Awareness. Secondary Vestiges: Fecundity, Predation, Sanctity. Vice: Envy'' *''Nu: The bloodline of Nunet, this strain is considered to be the most “in touch” with the liquid matter of the Primordial Seas – they are the masters of the Vestige of Elements. Secondary Vestiges: Awareness, Sanctity, Vitality. Vice: Gluttony'' *''Oceanid: The bloodline of Oceanus, graceful and dangerous this lineage is said to master the wills of others – they master the Vestige of Sanctity. Secondary Vestiges: Elements, Might, Predation. Vice: Lust'' *''Tanninim: The bloodline of Tannin, this strain is hailed as the judges of man and of the Tribe's enemies – they master the Vestige of Predation. Secondary Vestiges: Awareness, Might, Vitality. Vice: Wrath.'' *''Thalassans: The bloodline of Thalassa, this lineage is reputed for immeasurable strength and to thrive on both land and sea – its mastery is over the Vestige of Might. Secondary Vestiges: Elements, Fecundity, Vitality. Vice: Greed.'' There is also an association between each lineage of Leviathans and each Seeming of Changelings, a connection clearer in the cataloging of Lahmasu. Schools Leviathans generally belong to one of five schools, approached to their difficult existence and ways of seeking or holding on to that fleeting quality: tranquility. Again, the flavor presented here is correct, but the mechanics are somewhat adjusted. Each school has three associated vestiges, and three associated skills. Adaptations of those vestiges, and specialties of those skills, are discounted. See Character Advancement for details. The skills are the same as on the Leviathan wiki, but the vestiges have been adjusted. In addition, each school poses an ethos: violating that ethos results in a disruption of tranquility. This is handled in the God Machine update style, by posing a question of meaning to those characters with the school. * The School of the Abyss, Tehom Devotion, the Mystic Outlook. ** Vestiges focus on the ability to probe the Rift, surviving and shaping its currents and observing them. Adaptations of Awareness, Vitality, and Elements are discounted. (elements added) ** Skill Specialties: Investigation, Survival, and Empathy are discounted. * The School of the Sun, Emunah Devotion, the Religious Outlook ** Vestiges focus on the power and grandure of the tribe as leaders of men and gods of the physical world. Adaptations of Might, Sanctity, and Concordance are discounted. (Might replaces Vitality, Concordance added) *** note that all adaptations of Eldritch Lore, Blasphemous Lore, and Worldbreaking Lore are discounted for all Leviathans: however, no other school discounts the other adaptations. ** Skill Specialties: Academics, Weaponry, and Persuasion are discounted. * The School of Clay, Malkut Devotion, the Scientific Outlook ** Vestiges focus on the ability to study and interact with mortals. Adaptations of Awareness, Fecundity, and Sanctity are discounted. (Awareness added) ** Skill Specialties: Politics, Firearms, and Socialize are discounted. * The School of the Reef, Natsar Devotion, the Militant Outlook ** Vestiges focus on the leviathan's ability to engage in battle. Adaptations of Might, Vitality, and Predation are discounted. (Vitality added) ** Skill Specialties: Science, Brawl, and Intimidation are discounted. *** no, I don't know why Science. I'm just copying this from the main source. * The School of Fog, Bet’em Devotion, the Social Outlook ** Vestiges focus on the ability to find and thrive in the environments that Leviathans and other cryptids call home. Adaptations of Fecundity, Elements, and Predation are discounted. (Elements added) ** Skill Specialties: Occult, Stealth, and Streetwise are discounted. * Those Without Schools ** ''''Some lack a school. They have no guiding principles or greater quest, no sense of purpose beyond the near-term needs of survival. These do not have favored Adaptations, and do not have a disruption linked to their ethos. They do, however, have difficulty regaining Tranquility once it is lost: whenever an opportunity to increase Tranquitity is taken, roll the normal disruption check. Other than loss of Tranquility, suffer the consequences. If it is a dramatic failure, the Experience is not lost and tranquility is not gained. ** Skill Specialties: Brawl, Stealth, and Survival are discounted. Changing Schools In order to change schools, a character must state intent. At that point, benefits of the old school are lost. Then, a specialty in the new school's associated skills, and a dot of one of the school's associated vestiges must be purchased. At that point, the benefits and drawbacks of the new school apply. When changing to "no school," the vestige requirement is waived.